


A Duet in Thirds

by Wishme



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, movie time in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishme/pseuds/Wishme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Die Hard. Dean has a never-ending list of movies that Cas “has to see” and most of them are series. Which means, naturally, that they must be marathoned. This becomes their Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Duet in Thirds

 

 

It starts with Die Hard. Dean has a never-ending list of movies that Cas “has to see” and most of them are series. Which means, naturally, that they must be marathoned. This becomes their Saturday night. Kevin and Sam join for the first two weekends—Star Trek and Star Wars, respectively—but come up with flimsy excuses to bow out after the bickering becomes too much to bear.

 

They’re like an old married couple, and if Sam does the math (he doesn’t) he figures what with Cas being an angel for millennia and Dean’s jaunt in hell, they actually kind of are couple of old men. That doesn’t make dealing with them any easier.

 

“This _is_ highly illogical, Dean”

“Shut up, Cas, you’re missing the point.”

 

“What is this _hyper drive_ , Dean? This does not follow the laws of physics.”

“Shut _up_ , Cas, you’re missing the point.”

 

And even from the library, where Sam and Kevin have holed up this time around “researching” (playing gin rummy) they can hear them going at it. Cas thinks Alan Rickman has specious motivation, Dean thinks he’s just a badass. Cas notes that Bruce Willis couldn’t possibly have made his ridiculous scheme work, Dean thinks Cas needs to learn how to suspend his disbelief. And this is only the first movie.

 

Most of a bottle of Jack and three movies later, Sam and Kevin realize that not only are they playing cards _really badly_ , but there’s no noise from the other room. They share a look and creep down the hallway, only a little afraid of what they might find.

 

It really shouldn’t surprise them.

 

Dean is pitched over, leaning against the arm of the couch, one hand plastered across his face, propping him up. Cas is curled next to him, his head resting against the crease where Dean’s hips meet his belly, pillowed in close, legs tucked beneath him, one hand tangled with Dean’s, resting over his heart.

 

Kevin and Sam back out of the room, soundlessly returning to the library. Kevin picks up his cards and looks up at Sam. “Finally.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
